Sleepless in Stuffyland
"Sleepless in Stuffyland" is the second segment of the ninety-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 18, 2016. Summary Stuffy is so excited to go with Doc to school that he cannot sleep, so Doc shares a few relaxation tips to get him to settle down. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins Songs *What's Going On? *Slow Down, Sleep Now Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Doc: The dragon guarded the Golden Fleece day and night. He never even slept. When Jason found the cave, the dragon tried to scare him away with his fiery breath and scary roar. Jason wasn't scared. He sang a magic lullaby that made the dragon fall asleep. As the dragon slept, Jason took the fleece. So Jason went home, and the dragon lived happily ever after, because he could finally sleep, and not worry about guarding the fleece. The end. Lambie: What a great job telling a story from Greek mythillagilla... Doc: (Laughing) Greek mythology. It's a special kind of story that people started telling a long time ago. Chilly: Well, whatever it's called, it was great. My favorite part is when you roar. Roar! But, you know, good, like you do it. Doc: I hope I can roar that good tomorrow. I've never had to get up and tell a story in front of the whole class before. Stuffy: Maybe we should practice it again. Hallie: You two sugar cubes have practiced that presentation so much, when you do it at school tomorrow, it's gonna be easy-peasy stringy cheesy. Lambie: (As Stuffy is purring) Just relax. Let the brush do the work. Stuffy: (Even more purring) Ah, that feels good. Stuffy: I can't believe tomorrow (muffled) is my first time in your class. (Normally) The first time that I... (Doc scrubs Stuffy's feet) ooh, ha ha! Tickly toes! (Doc giggles) Where was I? Oh, the first time the world will see my name in crayon! After this, I-- Dr. McStuffins: (Calling) Bedtime, Doc. Stuffy: (Later) I won't just be a dragon anymore. I'll be Stuffy, star of elementary school presentations! Kids across the school will hear about me, but--(gasps) what if I mess up? Doc: Stuffy, it's time to sleep. Stuffy: But I'm not sleepy. Doc: You've practiced your best, and you look your best. So all that's left is to sleep your best so you can do your best. Stuffy: You're right. Need to sleep so I can do my best for Doc. Hallie: Stuffy, hush. Stuffy: (in a whisper voice) Oops, sorry. Goodnight Doc. Hallie: I know what always helps me get sleepy. Countin' sheep. Stuffy: Good idea. Hm. Uh... one. (Lambie screams and everyone wakes up) Doc: Stuffy, I thought you were counting sheep. Stuffy: I was, but I only got as far as one, because Lambie's the only sheep I know. Lambie: No, you're not supposed to count real sheep. Counting sheep just means you close your eyes, picture sheep in your mind, and count them (angrily) until you get sleepy, like this. One, two... (Yawns and falls asleep) Doc: Come on, Stuffy. If we don't get to sleep soon, we might be too tired for the presentation in the morning. Then I'll try to do my dragon roar, and it'll be, like... Roar! (Snores) Stuffy: I'll never let that happen. How do I make sure that I never let that happen? Doc: While you get sleepy, you can be super quiet so I can sleep. Stuffy: Won't make a peep. Dragon's honor. Doc: (sounding sleepy) Stuffy... Stuffy: Oh, Doc, thank goodness you're here. Someone turned out the lights. Then I was attacked by these silky pajamas. Doc: But why were you out here in the dollhouse? You should be in bed getting some sleep. Stuffy: (sadly) Oh, Doc. Stuffy: (after Doc sings "What's Going On) No matter how much I try, I just can't go to sleep tonight. That's why I was out in the dollhouse. I didn't wanna keep you awake while I was trying so hard not to be awake. Doc: I think this snoozing trouble calls for a checkup. Come on, Hallie. Let's move our patient to the bathroom so the others can sleep. Doc: How's your tummy feel? Stuffy: Plushy. (Giggles) Soft. Like a nice breathable cotton blend. Doc: (Giggles) No. How does it feel inside your tummy? Stuffy: Oh, right. My tummy is a little tickly inside. Doc: Anything else? Stuffy: My brain keeps thinking about the presentation tomorrow. Every time I close my eyes, I imagine what it will be like with all those kids staring at me. Ooh! And thinking about that makes my tummy extra tickly. Stuffy: (In the morning) Thanks for helping me get to sleep. I'm glad I can be your dragon co-star. Doc: You're the best dragon actor I know. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Butterfly tummy-osis *The episode title is a play on the 1993 romantic comedy movie "Sleepless in Seattle". *This is the first time Doc sings "What's Going On" to Stuffy. *The Greek mythology story Doc tells is about a man named Jason and a Golden Fleece. This is based on the Greek mythology story of "Jason and the Golden Fleece" where Jason and his crew, the Argonauts, go in search of the Golden Fleece. In the story the Fleece was guarded by a never sleeping dragon, which is the part of the story Doc was telling. *This is the 24th episode we see Doc in her PJ's. The first 23 were "Knight Time", "Dark Knight", "Break Dancer", "Hallie's Happy Birthday”, “Shark-Style Toothache", "Loud Louie", "Doctoring the Doc", "Chilly Gets Chilly", "Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm", "Lamb in a Jam", "Professor Pancake", "The Big Sleepover", "Let the Nightingale Sing", "Hazel Has a Sleepover", "A Day Without Cuddles!", "Top Lamb", "Doc's Dream Team", "Take Your Pet to the Vet", "Stuffy & Squibbles", "Chilly's Loose Button", "Goooooal!", "Bringing Home Baby" and "Night Night, Lala". *This is the third episode we see Doc in her school outfit. The first two were "Lamb in a Jam" and "Smitten with a Kitten". Gallery Stuffy_in_the_cave_background.jpg Doc_and_stuffy_putting_on_a_story.jpg Stuffy_pretending_to_blow_fire.jpg Chilly,_lambie,_hallie_and_squeakers.jpg Stuffy_pretending_to_lay_in_bed.jpg Stuffy_pretending_to_sleep.jpg Sleepless_in_Stuffyland.jpg Lambie_scrumbs_stuffy's_tummy.jpg Squeakers_bounces_on_stuffy.jpg Doc_scrubs_stuffy's_tummy.jpg Maxresdefault_312.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_in_bed.jpg Mom_mcstuffins_kisses_doc_goodnight.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_sleeping.jpg Glow_in_the_dark_clock.jpg Stuffy at night2.jpg Stuffy_at_night.jpg Doc_and_stuffy7.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_sleeping2.jpg Doc and Stuffy at night.jpg Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Episodes about Stuffy Category:Episodes Category:Season 3